Credence Barebone
Urodził się on w rodzinie Lestrange, która należała do rodzin czystej krwi wymienionych w Skorowidzu Czystej Krwi. Istnieje jednak ewentualność, że jego matka nie była czystej krwi, przez co on sam jako dziecko nieczystej krwi został po jej śmierci wydziedziczony. |urodziny = Przed 1905Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz – Scena 7 opisuje Chastity jako osobę "dorosłą". Chasity jest Niemagiem, co oznacza, że musi mieć 21 lat, aby być dorosła. Credence, najstarsze dziecko, musiał więc mieć więcej, niż 21 lat i tym samym urodzić się przed tym rokiem. (zobacz to zdjęcie) |śmierć = |płeć = M |grafika = Credence Barebone.jpg |rasa = Człowiek |rodzina = * Corvus Lestrange IV * zd. Tremblay * Leta Lestrange * Corvus Lestrange III * Eglantine Lestrange * * * Modesty Barebone * Ciotka Credence'a Barebone'a |aktor = * Ezra Miller * Józef Pawłowski |przynależność = * Rodzina Barebone * Rodzina Lestrange * Gellert Grindelwald }} Credence Barebone"Fantastic Beasts: First look at Ezra Miller's mysterious character" (ur. jako Aurelisz Dumbledore''Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda'' ) — amerykański czarodziej nieznanego statusu krwi, żyjący na początku XX wieku, który zamieszkiwał Nowy Jork"Ezra Miller Eyes ‘Harry Potter’ Spinoff ‘Fantastic Beasts’ (EXCLUSIVE)" na stronie Variety.com. Urodził się jako członek rodzinyRodzina LestrangeDumbledore, jednak został zamieniony miejscami z Corvusem Lestrange, na statku, przez siostrę Corvusa. Niestety statek zatonął i jego matka wraz z prawdziwym Corvusem umknęła, a on ukryty pod tożsamością Corvusa został adoptowany i wychowywany wraz z Chastity i Modesty, przez adopcyjną matkę – Mary Lou Barebone, w Kościele Drugich Salemian. Nigdy nie należał do rodziny Lestrange, lecz został zamieniony z Corvusem należącym do tej rodziny. Ponieważ wpajano im, że magii należy się pozbyć i byli surowo karani za każde zainteresowanie czarami, Credence stłumił swoje umiejętności, przez co stał się obskurodzicielem. Mimo że został nosicielem niebezpiecznej istoty, jaką jest Obskurus, udało mu się dożyć dorosłego wieku, podczas gdy inni umierali przed dziesiątym rokiem życia. W 1926 roku doszło do kilku incydentów, spowodowanych przez uaktywnienie obskurusa, który dokonał pewnych zniszczeń w Nowym Jorku. Credence, nie wiedząc, że jest za to odpowiedzialny, zgodził się pomóc Perciwalowi Gravesowi w znalezieniu obskurodziciela w zamian za uczynienie chłopca czarodziejem. Biografia Wczesne życie Credence urodził się jako Aureliusz Dumbledore, przed 1905 rokiem, wraz z matką płynął tym samym statkiem, co rodzeństwo Lestrange. Leta, będąc zła na brata podmieniła Corvusa w kołysce na Aureliusza, jednak w tym czasie statek zaczął tonąć z powodu sztormu. Leta wraz ze swoją niańką wzieła nie tego chłopca, zaś jej brat wraz z matką Credence'a utonął. Chłopak, został pomylony z Corvusem i zamiast niegoniego został przygarnięty przez Mary Lou Barebone. Niewiele osób wiedziało, że trafił tam jako Corvus Lestrange, ale tylko Leta wiedziała, że to nie jej brat. Jednak nawet ona nie znała jego prawdziwej tożsamości. Mimo to Grindelwald dowiedział się, w jakiś sposób prawdy i wyjawił ją Credence'owi. Adopcja thumb|left|Credence ze swoją adopcyjną rodziną. Od lewej – [[Chastity Barebone|Chastity, Mary Lou i Modesty.]] Z nieznanych powodów został adoptowany przez Mary Lou Barebone, która była liderką Dobroczynnego Stowarzyszenia Nowego Salem, czyli fanatycznej organizacji niemagów chcących ujawnić i zniszczyć świat czarodziejski. Mary wpajała swoje poglądy podopiecznemu i wspominała też o jego matce, określając ją jako nienaturalną kobietę. Karała również go za wszelkie zainteresowanie czarami, bijąc paskiem, który zostawiał krwawe rany na dłoniach. W efekcie Credence nieświadomy swoich zdolności magicznych zaczął je tłumić, przez co stał się obskurodzicielem, czyli nosicielem niebezpiecznej istoty nazywanej obskurusem. Wraz z nim w Kościele Drugich Salemian wychowywały się również jeszcze dwie młodsze córki adopcyjne Mary: Chastity i Modesty. Z drugą, młodszą, Credence był dość blisko i darzyli siebie zaufaniem. Spotkanie Tiny Goldstein thumb|Tina pomaga Credence'owi. Jakiś czas przed grudniem 1926, gdy Mary zamierzała ukarać Credence'a za pomocą paska w Kościele drugich Salemian, znalazła się Porpentyna Goldstein – auror w Magicznym Kongresie Stanów Zjednoczonych. Czarownica, widząc całą sytuację, stanęła w obronie chłopca i używając magii rozbroiła Mary, zanim ta go uderzyła. Sprawa doprowadziła do degradacji Porpentyny ze stanowiska aurora i zakaz zbliżania się do drugich Salemian, ponieważ korzystanie z czarów w obecności niemagów było poważnym wykroczeniem. Ataki Obskurusa W 1926 roku lub wcześniej Credence stracił panowanie nad żyjącym w nim Obskurusem. Istota uaktywniała się, zmieniając go w ciemną chmurę i powodowała liczne zniszczenia w Nowym Jorku. Do ataków doszło między innymi w jednej z kamienic, która została zrównana z ziemią, a także w metrze. Cała sytuacja poruszyła nie tylko świat niemagów, ale i czarodziejski. Magiczne władze Stanów Zjednoczonych zaczęły poszukiwania obskurodziciela, ale osobne śledztwo prowadził też Gellert Grindelwald, ukrywający się pod postacią amerykańskiego aurora – Perciwala Gravesa. thumb|left|Credence spotyka się z Grindewaldem, udającym Gravesa. W trakcie poszukiwań fałszywy Graves trafił na Credence'a, który nieświadomy, że to jego poszukują, zgodził się pomóc w zamian za uczynienie go czarodziejem. Później Perciwal stał się dla chłopca najbliższym przyjacielem. thumb|Senator Shaw poniża Credence'a. 6 grudnia tego samego roku Credence wraz z siostrami i macochą dostali się dzięki pomocy Langdona Shawa do Shaw Tower. Udało im się spotkać z Henrym Shawem Seniorem, który akurat rozmawiał ze swoim starszym synem, senatorem Henrym Shawem Juniorem. Langdon próbował przekonać ojca, by opublikował w swojej gazecie Shaw News dowody na istnienie magii i w ten sposób wyjaśnić dziwne zdarzenia w mieście. Swoich sił spróbowała też Mary, ale Henry nie zgodził się i kazał im wyjść. Po jego stronie stanął także senator Shaw, który nazwał Barebone'ów szaleńcami i gdy wychodzili, dodatkowo poniżył Credence'a. Chłopiec bardzo się tym zdenerwował, a Modesty, widząc to, opiekuńczo chwyciła go za dłoń. thumb|left|Obskurus atakuje Senatora Shawa. Wieczorem Credence zmienił się w obskurusa, wtargnął na uroczystość zorganizowaną przez senatora Shaw'a i brutalnie go zamordował. thumb|Credence odnajduje różdżkę Modesty. Następnego dnia Credence znalazł w pokoju Modesty różdżkę. Gdy wypytywał dziewczynkę o pochodzenie przedmiotu, odparła tylko, że ma ją zostawić, bo to zabawka. Wtedy do pokoju weszła Mary i od razu uznała, że różdżka należy do Credence'a. Zdenerwowana złamała ją i nie słuchając wyjaśnień Modesty wzięła pasek od chłopca, by go ukarać. Ale zanim zdołała to zrobić, tajemnicza siła wyrwała jej z dłoni pasek, a zaraz po tym Credence zmienił się w obskurusa, zabił Mary i Chastity oraz zniszczył kościół. thumb|left|Graves zmusza Credence'a, by zaprowadził go do Modesty. Jakiś czas później został odnaleziony w gruzach kościoła przez Gravesa, który uznał, że obskurodzicielem jest Modesty i zmusił Credence'a, by zaprowadził go do dziewczynki. Gdy docierają do czynszówek na Bronksie, skąd zabrano Modesty, Perciwal uznał, że chłopiec nie będzie mu już do niczego potrzebny i poinformował go, że jest charłakiem i nie może zostać czarodziejem. thumb|Przemiana Credence'a. Zdenerwowany z powodu zdrady, Credence ponownie zaczął się zmieniać w obskurusa. Wtedy Graves zdał sobie sprawę z pomyłki i spróbował przeprosić chłopca oraz namówić go do zapanowania nad istotą. Credence odparł tylko, że tego nie chce i przemienił się w czarną chmurę, która wyleciała przez okno i zaczęła dokonywać zniszczeń w mieście. thumb|left|Obskurus dokonuje zniszczeń w Nowym Jorku. W pogoń za obskurusem ruszył Graves, próbując powstrzymać chłopaka i zmusić go, by wrócił do ludzkiej postaci. Do pościgu dołączyła także Tina Goldstein, wraz z Newtonem Skamanderem. Istota przeleciała przez miasto, niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze, aż trafiła na stację metra. Za nim wbiegł tam Newt i spróbował porozmawiać z obskurodzicielem, by go uspokoić. W międzyczasie na miejsce przybyli aurorzy i odgrodzili teren stacji za pomocą zaklęć. Perciwal, przejmując dowodzenie, nakazał im, by nikt tam nie wchodził, po czym samotnie poszedł do tuneli. Gdy zastał tam Newta mówiącego do Credence'a, zaatakował go i wywołał kolejny atak obskurusa. thumb|Uderzany przez zaklęcia aurorów Credence rozpada się. Dopiero pojawienie się Tiny pozwoliło uspokoić istotę i przemówić do chłopca, ale zanim zdołała coś zdziałać zjawili się aurorzy, którzy wystrzelili w obskurodziciela wiele zaklęć. W efekcie czarna chmura rozpadła się na drobne strzępy. Po śmierci 150px|left Perciwal zdenerwowany z powodu śmierci Credence'a zaatakował aurorów, ale został powstrzymany przez Newtona, który go unieruchomił. Za pomocą zaklęcia Revelio, zdemaskowano Gravesa. Ujawniono wtedy, że Graves w rzeczywistości jest Gellertem Grindewaldem i aresztowano go za jego liczne zbrodnie. Ponieważ w trakcie ataku wielu niemagów było świadkami korzystania z magii, konieczne było wymazanie tych zdarzeń z ich pamięci, jednak aurorzy nie byli w stanie tego dokonać na taką skalę. Z rozwiązaniem przyszedł Newton, który wykorzystał gromoptaka Franka do wywołania deszczu, zawierającego jad pikującego licha. Substancja wymazała wszystkim niemagom w Nowym Jorku wspomnienia z ataku, a w trakcie tego procesu czarodzieje naprawili za pomocą magii zniszczenia. Magiczne umiejętności * Przemiana w obskurusa — z powodu wielu lat tłumienia w sobie magii Credence stał się obskurodzicielem, czyli nosił w sobie obskurusa, który budził się w nim w przypływach emocji i przemieniał go w niszczycielską czarną chmurę. * Silnie zdolności magiczne — mimo że Credence nie objawiał nigdy zdolności magicznych, ani się ich nie uczył, to fakt, iż przeżył jako obskurodziciel dużo dłużej niż to jest możliwe, świadczy o jego niezwykłej sile. Relacje Mary Lou Barebone thumb|100px Adopcyjna matka była bardzo surowa i biła Credence'a oraz pozostałych podopicznych, gdy zrobili coś złego i by zdusić w nich magiczne umiejętności. Tłumienie w sobie magii doprowadziło do tego, że Credence został obskurodzicielem. Chłopiec bał się Mary, ale mimo, że nie podobały mu się jej metody, z własnej woli zawsze oddawał jej swój pasek, gdy chciała go ukarać, bijąc po rękach do krwi. Był posłuszny wobec kobiety i nie reagował gdy dochodziło do aktów przemocy. Mimo że dorastał w środowiskach pozbawionych magii, był nią bardzo zainteresowany i liczył, że kiedyś zostanie czarodziejem. Mary była tym bardzo niezadowolona i starała się powstrzymać jego zainteresowania. Credence prawdopodobnie dusił w sobie nienawiść do Mary, za wszystkie krzywdy jakie mu uczyniła, ukrytą pod potulnością i uległością. Ostatecznie uwolnił swoje emocje, by stanąć w obronie przyrodniej siostry, uwalniając też obskurusa, który zabił Mary. Modesty Barebone thumb|100px Z przyrodnią siostrą Credence był blisko, ufali sobie nawzajem i dzielili zainteresowania magią. Dziewczynka potrafiła go uspokoić, jak wtedy gdy obraził go Henry Shaw Junior, a ona wzięła brata za rękę. Pocieszała również Credence'a gdy był bity przez adopcyjną matkę. Gdy Credence znalazł w jej zabawkach różdżkę, a Mary uznała, że należy ona do niego, Modesty przyznała się, że to jej różdżka. Po tym jak obskurus zabił Mary, Modesty zaczęła się bać brata. Chastity Barebone Nieznana jest relacja między Chastity a Credencem, nie zaszło między nimi zbyt wiele interakcji. Razem uczestniczyli w spotkaniach antymagicznych. Dziewczyna nie stawała w jego obronie gdy matka go biła i karała. Gellert Grindewald 100px|thumb|Gellert Grindewald jako Graves, wręcza Credence'owi wisiorek z [[Symbol Insygniów Śmierci|symbolem Insygniów śmierci.]] Gellert Grindelwald podszywając się pod aurora Perciwala Gravesa wykorzystywał Credence'a, by odnaleźć obskurusa. Obiecywał chłopcu, że pomoże mu zostać czarodziejem, troszczył się o niego, wspierał go i leczył jego rany, po tym jak biła go Mary. Credence wierzył mu, i uważał mężczyznę za swojego jedynego przyjaciela. Gdy jednak Grindewald uznał, że odkrył tożsamość obskurusa (myślał, że była nim Modesty), nie potrzebował już Credence'a, dlatego wyznał mu, że nie może nauczyć go magii bo jest charłakiem. Chłopiec poczuł się oszukany i obudził się w nim obskurus, który zaczął niszczyć Nowy Jork. Gdy Gellert zdał sobie sprawę z pomyłki, zaczął jeszcze bardziej prowokować Credence'a by dokonać większych zniszczeń. Gdy aurorzy zaczęli zaklęciami zabijać obskurusa, Grindewald próbował ich powstrzymać, ale nie posłuchali go i prawdopodobnie uśmiercili Credence'a wraz z istotą, którą w sobie nosił. Ciekawostki * W filmach z serii Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć w postać Credence'a wciela się Ezra Miller. * Wstępne raporty podawały imię tej postaci jako "Kredan". Zapytana o to za pośrednictwem Twittera, J.K. Rowling powiedziała, że "Kredan jest dosłownie nikim. Pomylili jego imię!".@KeridoAvada Kredan is quite literally nobody. They got the name wrong!. * Pierwotne imię Credence'a, czyli Corvus oznacza z łaciny krukaHasło Corvus na Wikisłowniku. Możliwe, że chłopiec odznaczał się wielką mądrością cechującą te ptaki, ale nie zdołał nigdy ujawnić tych właściwości. Kruk w wielu kulturach jest też symbolem zwiastującym wojnę i śmierć. * Pod koniec filmu Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda dowiadujemy się, że może on być bratem Albusa Dumbledore'a, a jego prawdziwym imieniem jest Aurelius. Zobacz też * Obskurus * Obskurodziciel * Newton Skamander Występowanie thumb|Credence jako figurka LEGO. * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * LEGO Harry Potter * LEGO Dimensions * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda en:Credence Barebone fr:Croyance Bellebosse ru:Криденс Бербон es:Credence Barebone Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Rodzina Barebone Kategoria:Rodzina Lestrange Kategoria:Czarodzieje nieznanego statusu krwi Kategoria:Rodzina Dumbledore